


Warning: Parental Advisory (Or Lack Of)

by EmmaVakarian_Theirin



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, silly domestic shakarian fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaVakarian_Theirin/pseuds/EmmaVakarian_Theirin
Summary: If only they had known earlier about the 'bonus feature' that comes with young krogan and their sleeping routine.





	Warning: Parental Advisory (Or Lack Of)

It’s the middle of the night and both Shepard and Garrus are fast asleep when they hear a crash downstairs, although it doesn’t shock or frighten either of them, no. Not since they adopted their first child - a krogan. If only they had known earlier about the _bonus feature_ that comes with young krogan and their sleeping routine.

“He’s sleep-raging, again. Go get him.” Shepard mutters, unwilling to move or even open her eyes.

“He’s _your_ son, _you_ go get him.” Garrus responds, just as unwilling.

“ _You’re_ the one that suggested having kids in the first place.”

“And _you’re_ the one that wanted to adopt a _krogan_ of all species.”

“Because _I’ve_ had experience, so _you_ should go.”

Garrus pops an eye open to look at her, “ _I_ should go?”

“Oh, _screw_ you, Vakarian.” Shepard groans, turning onto her opposite side so she no longer faced him, only for Garrus to huddle closer to her, his arm reaching around for her hand as he feels out for her wedding ring.

“Now, now, _you’re_ Vakarian too, remember? So, who’s getting–”

“Oh, my God, shut up.” Shepard wails, pushing his hand away.

Garrus gets even closer, a sleepy smirk tugging at his mandibles as he nuzzles his head right into her neck, his mouth at her ear, “You love my voice.”

“Oh, my _God,_ just–!” Shepard throws the blanket off the bed as she gets up, leaving Garrus to either go cold or to get up out of bed himself to retrieve the blanket, making his smirk dissappear. “All is fair in love and war.“

“There is no war.” Garrus sighs as he reluctantly gets out of bed to collect the blanket.

“Well, you married a woman who was already married to her job.” Now Shepard is the one with the evil smirk as she stops to look back at him before disappearing from the room.

Game. Set. [CRASH!] …Draw.


End file.
